Pretty Little Entanglements
by GoGoTorturegirlYeah
Summary: Lily-Rose looks back on the matters at hand… her sister is now ill, and a dispute had broken off with Merry and Pippin. How will things go from hereon? CHAPTER 8 FINALLY UP! YEAH! R&R please!
1. The Trouble With Love Is

A/N: Hiya peeps! *waves frantically for attention* :D this is my very first piece of fica up here at ff.net, so PLEASE don't start flaming me just yet! you're more than welcome to when I start to fic total crap after crap, but for now, I'll try my best! FYI I had an urge to do the fic at 2 a.m…. while watching mtv…go figure.. and I got into thinking that it may turn out with some potential… well u tell me! ^^

A/N: One more thing. I haven't finished reading The Lord of the Rings, but I swear I'm a pure avid fan of the movie trilogy… So please forgive/inform me of any character background abuse…OCs will be inevitable until I finish reading the books…*sigh*… Fic may get slashy as plot builds up… I'm all open to suggestions, please please tell me what u think of it as well as what u wanna see in the future…

****

**_Summary:_**

It was Pippin's wedding earlier this morning. Funny he's in the Green Dragon right now. Getting all drunk. With another lass, too………………..And you're telling me you're not curious.

**_Disclaimer_**_:_

_Everything Lord-of-The-Ringsy here belongs to Tolkien. Yes, even Pippin. *sigh* At the very least  Poppy is mine!! Mwahahahahaha…*ducks flying tomatoes* _

_PS: The song I used for this chapter is Kelly Clarkson's The Trouble With Love Is… amazing song… _

**Chapter 1 – The Trouble with Love Is**

                                                                            _Love can be a many splendoured thing…_

_                                                                                   Can't deny the joy it brings…_

_                                                                                               A dozen roses…_

_                                                                                               Diamond rings…_

                                                                                   *                    *                    *

                              "You," he mouthed earnestly, "own the most gorgeous pair of clear blue eyes I have ever seen."

  
                                                                                    *                    *                    *

                                                                                             _Dreams for sale…_

_                                                                                              And fairy tales…_

"And you," chided Poppy, "are _so_ drunk, you have no idea what you're babbling on about, Perigrin Took," she giggled. He's drowned himself in uncountable number of pints, but at least he's feeling better. Nothing like it has ever happened in the history of the Shire before, and he deserves getting intoxicated silly.  __

                                                                                 _It'll make you hear a symphony…_

_                                                                             And you'll just want the world to see…_

_                                                                              But like a drug that makes you blind…_

_                                                                                         It'll fool you every time…_

Pippin undoes the top button of the collar on his white, wrinkled, used-to-look-a-lot-more-formal shirt. "Could you believe it, Poppy," he said matter-of-factly, with an ironic air of incredulity, "--Diamond, the lass I was about to marry…she… did…that!!" and with the last three words he threw his hands up in the air, releasing himself into an outburst of tear-induced laughter. 

"I know! Maybe she'd forgotten to wear her garter and rushed straight home. Who knows, hobbit-lasses nowadays!"  choking herself in a false mirth, she could feel the salty-bitter tears well up in her eyes as she thought _deep down in you, Pippin, there's one 'eck of a miserably depressed hobbit_. _What did you ever do to deserve this?_

She tried her very best to come up with reasons of why the event had happened; but the reasons soon turned into hopeless excuses and morphed into desperate lies. She gulped down another pint to suppress the madness.

                                                                                        _The trouble with love is…_

_                                                                                        It can tear you up inside…_

_                                                                                    Make your heart believe a lie…_

_                                                                                     It's stronger than your pride..._

"Forgotten her garter?! That's really sweet, Poppy…" his voice deepened to a more solemn tone. "On our wedding day, my Diamond, ran off from me, bursting into tears--" 

I watched as Pippin revives the morning incident. His smoky green eyes were overwhelming with tears once more, his rosy cheeks burning a deep cherry red, and his hair in a forsaken mess. He gestured of her walking towards him, as if it were a reminiscent of a sweet recalling dream, simply adoring her dark auburn curls and her silhouette figure laced in an elegant wedding gown. "—she ran, I daresay, _ran_ off from me to the lad on his pony, threw her arms around him and galloped away. She looked back just once, y' know, blew me a kiss, and she tossed her bouquet away. She flung the flowers to me." All the while his expression was somewhat in a daze. "Could you believe it, Poppy?" a moment of silence gave way, and poor Pippin was just gazing into empty space, resting his weary chin on his hands. Tears flowed down his reddened and puffy cheeks and Poppy tried to sweep them away but as she reached, he burst into a raging storm of expression – shock, confusion, despair – a maddening sight. "She blew me a kiss and flung the flowers to me...!!" She could barely hold the view any longer. She held back her hands and the tears that dared to fall from her.

After an interval of silence he composed himself and spoke a little more softly and intently, she could almost barely hear the tremble in his coarse, ragged voice. "Oh you should've seen her, Poppy. She was absolutely stunning. I was the luckiest hobbit-lad in all of Middle-earth to have her." He voiced these words just staring at her, lost in the sea of her aquamarine eyes. "'Twas a really funny thing seeing her go off like that. But you should've seen her, Poppy, she was so beautiful. Did you see her Poppy? My pretty wife? Did you see how amazingly beautiful she looked?" He uttered these words with unreserved adoration.

 _What happened to the cheery Pippin I always knew? What happened to the carefree, silly Pippin I'd known deep down in my heart?_ She clutched her chest, reminscing the days when Pippin would just do an inane feat only to tumble into a crate of apples, and Merry and her would simply laugh at him. _"He looks like a grand roasted pig with that apple in his mouth!" bursted Merry. She agreed relentlessly at the remark_. "_What happened to those days, Pippin?" _she thought.

 Pippin aimlessly continued, "…did you see her? Her hair had the golden tint of leaves that fell in autumn, and it was in a little pretty bun, an' a few locks fell on the side of her fair porcelain face." A little smile crept in the corner of his lips. " An' did you see her little freckles? An' an' her rosy cheeks? She had the beauty of an elf, no, no, more than an elf!… Did you see her, Poppy? Did you see how amazing she looked?" He swallowed a tear down his throat, just smiling and staring into blank space once more.

_                                                                                        The trouble with love is…_

_                                                                                 It doesn't care how fast you fall…_

_                                                                                    And you can't refuse the call…_

_                                                                                       See you've got no say at all…_

Of course she had seen her. She was Diamond's beloved bridesmaid, not to mention close friend. Diamond had told her five minutes before the ceremony: _"I'm sorry Poppy but this is it. I can't do this. I cannot go on." Poppy in the midst of confusion, assured her that she was only a little nervous about the wedding. "No. He will come. I shall hope he won't be too late though, for I love him still…" Poppy burst out and argued and denied of her sudden change of plans, "But I can't you see! Pippin is a wonderful lad, but my heart does not go to him. I still love another, Poppy, and I have made my decision. It's too late now. Nothing you can say will stop me. He's coming to take me away. I'm sorry I had to do this now but I had to before it's too late--"_

She knew _he_ was coming to get her. And yet she couldn't have told a thing to Pippin.

_                                                                                    Now I was once a fool it's true…_

_                                                                                  I played the game by all the rules…_

_                                                                                  But now my world's a deeper blue…_

_                                                                                     I'm sadder but I'm wiser too…_

The groom was so excited, so thrilled, that all he said to his best friend was_ "Merry, I will be a different man from this morning henceforth," he announced proudly. "Things will be different from now on," he uttered seriously, but a hint of sarcasm danced in his eyes. "Save that you don't trip over her gown or anythin'. Don't you mess this one up, Pip! But you will still have time to spend with your dear ol' cousin, won't you?" And with that Merry embraced him affectionately, knowing how his best friend had been throbbing for this day to come. "Aye, Merry. You know, I have never felt this way about any other lass. I believe I have never been any happier my entire life." _

                                                                                      _I swore I'd never love again…_

_                                                                               I swore my heart would never mend…_

_                                                                                  Said love wasn't worth the pain…_

_                                                                                 But then I hear it call my name…_

_"Well you go out there and go marry her, then!" He gave his friend a stiff pat on the shoulder and an assuring smile before the ceremony began. Poppy couldn't do it. She couldn't think of a way to explain it to him, or to control her conflict of emotions at that moment. She thought--_

_                                                                                        The trouble with love is…_

_                                                                                      It can tear you up inside…_

_                                                                                     Make your heart believe a lie…_

                                                                                    It's stronger than your pride… 

                                                                                     *                    *                    * 

                                                                                  "How do you break such a heart?"

                                                                                     *                    *                    *__

_                                                                                          The trouble with love is…_

_                                                                                     It doesn't care how fast you fall…_

_                                                                                     And you can't refuse the call…_

                                                                                      See you've got no say at all… 

She wanted to say _Diamond was a witch, a demon, a-a- cursed hound to have done that. She was no prettier than the devil in disguise._

"Aye, I was there, Pip. She looked absolutely marvellous," was all that she could simply reply.__

_                                                                                          Every time I turn around…_

_                                                                                      I think I've got it all figured out…_

_                                                                                           My heart keeps calling…_

_                                                                                             And I keep on falling…_

                                                                                      *                    *                    *__

                                      Pippin took another sip of his pint and smiled at her. "Aye, she looked splendid, didn't she?"__

                                                                                      *                    *                    *__

_                                                                                            Over and over again…_

_                                                                              This sad story always ends the same…_

_                                                                                  Me standing in the pouring rain…_

_                                                                                    It seems no matter what I do…_

_                                                                                          It tears my heart in two…_

Still, in his own eyes pain and depression was still empowering him. Seeing this she cradled his cheek in her hand and with her thumb, caringly swept off a fresh tear that was rolling from his eyes. "Pippin, listen. I know it might be hard to believe me right now, but everything will turn out for the better, alright? I promise, and I won't let anything sadden you anymore, even if all of the Shire were under siege, Even if you were assassinated by a hoard of Ringwraiths I will keep your spirits high, as it always were before and always meant to be. Nothing will turn out for the worst again, I promise you. I just won't let it happen." Her deep, keen eyes searching his, assuring him that her words were true. Pippin took hold of her supple hand and held them tight. She swore she saw a beam of sunshine dancing in his eyes once more, as they once used to.

                                                                                 *                    *                    *

                                                          "You always know how to make me feel better, you know."__

                                                                                 *                    *                    *__

                                                                                  _   The trouble with love is…_

                                                                                 *                    *                    *__

                                                               "Well I'm just happy you're smiling again," said Poppy.

                                                                                 *                    *                    *__

_                                                                                     It can tear you up inside…_

                                                                                 *                    *                    *

                               "Poppy, I wasn't lying to you before when I said you've got the most gorgeous pair of eyes."__

                                                  "I wasn't lying when I told you you were drunk, either," She replied, nonchalantly.__

                                                                                 *                    *                    *__

_                                                                                   It's stronger than your pride…_

"Would you say I was lying if I told you that… I think… I'm…" he swallowed hard, mustering up all of his courage and stupidity and letting go of everything he believed in, down to his last scrap of common sense._ Am I really doing this? Would it be bad if I did? Was it the right time? What would she think of me if I did? _He let everything go.   

                                                                                       "…I'm in love with you?"

                                                                                        _The trouble with love is…_

A rush of icy blood rushed through her body as he uttered these words to her. Though she only answered "Pippin… I-I-I'd say you were very, very drunk", deep in her heart she had hoped he wasn't.

                                                                               _It's in your heart... it's in your soul…_

"What would you say if I told you that I'm pretty sure I'm falling madly in love with you right at this very moment? Would you still say I was drunk? Would you still say I was lying to you?" He shot these questions at her, bullet after bullet, locking his hazy emerald eyes on hers, not even letting her out of sight or even think of changing the subject. He wanted to know. He needed to know.

                                                             _It doesn't care how fast you fall...You're losing your control…_

_                                                              And you can't refuse the call…See you've got no say at all…_

"Pippin, I—" she fumbled over her words and for that moment, the rest of the world was shut out. Everything and everyone at the Green Dragon was oblivious to her.

In a slightly more threatening tone he repeated, "Would you still say I was lying if I told you that I'm pretty sure I'm falling in love with you right here right now at this very moment and however way you may try you will never ever be able to stop me?" He shot again, his words quick and flawless and gravely in tone; not letting a single tremble escape his throat. 

"Pip, I, I—" 

"Shhhh," he hushed her not to utter a single word, laying a finger on her scarlet lips. He traced them softly from one corner to the other, only now realizing how supple and soft they were. Before Poppy could do anything or even _think_ of doing anything, Pippin had taken her by her jaw, and hauled her closer towards him. His forehead sparred against hers as he gazed deeper into her dreamy blue eyes. With that he gave a coarse whisper, "I was _dead_ serious when I told you you have the most gorgeous pair of eyes I have ever seen." Their breaths were practically mingling with eachother in this serene moment. She was drugged by all this; all she could see were his deep emerald eyes, all she could hear was his voice, and all else she could feel was him, his coarse whisper, his warm emotions. Brushing his lips against her honey-butterscotch curls, they scented of sweet, luscious strawberries and peaches and plump, ripe apples in autumn. And then aroused with sudden impatience, he ran his fingers through her hair and maddeningly slowly, dragged her even closer and finally, sealed off her shudders with his fine lips, not letting them escape her mouth. Deepening his kiss for one spellbinding moment, he deliberately broke it off far too punctually, her lips still wanting to trail his. "Now, would you _still_ say I was drunk if I tol—" ignoring his words she hauled him back, her hands pulling him from the nape of his neck. She planted her lips in his, and kissed him again, and again, and again, until it drove Pippin crazy. He finally locked her in his arms, drugging her again to a deep, maddening kiss. His tongue slid in tactfully from the corner of her tight lips and in hastening rhythm, skillfully recoiling it back and darted it in again, exploring curiously in the depths of her mouth. There his tongue lingered and again, retaliating and darting back into her. She succumbed to his lusty kiss, drowning herself in the pleasure. He didn't _just _kiss her, though; his kiss slowly became rough and possessive and he _drank_ her, satisfying an insatiable thirst, a hunger he had pained too long from. He drank her off her life, tasting every sip of her as if it were his last, making sure he didn't waste one single, sweet drop. She raced her fingers through his toffee hair as he massaged the dip of her curved back, moaning in deep pleasure as both their hearts were beating furiously against the other. She gave out soft whimpers when his kisses started to get aggressive, but she liked it. The feeling of finally having herself ceded in his warm embrace was sheer bliss. Again and again, his dizzying kisses grew deeper and deeper still until finally, he released his lips and they both found themselves exasperated and out of breath. 

When her hot eyes finally found his, she called out his name at last.

                                                                                      *                    *                    *

                                                                                           "Pippin," she mouthed.

                                                                                                 "Yes, Poppy?"

                                                                        "I wouldn't really like to say you were that drunk."

  
  


                                                                               He smiled. "I told you I wasn't lying."

                                                                                    *                    *                    *

~end of chapter 1~

*                    *                    *

A/N: Phew! That was a loooong one ^^;; To those who're reading this, Pippin has not lost his mind, making out with another lass on the same day of his wedding, but I assure you, there **is** a plot in this…I think… ^^;; do sacrifice me half a minute to review, I aim to please… ideas are always welcome… thank you!!


	2. Friends

**A/N:** I know it's been aaaages since I updated; but don't blame it on me, blame it on my stupidity…. I accidentally DELETED a WHOLE 2k-word chapter, and to re-write it is grueling torture, plus getting stuck in the hospital for a week doesn't really help. More on that later… so I re-wrote a whole new different chap…this one's waay shorter…by about a thousand words… anyway it was a really dramatic chapter earlier on, but I hope this one will be a little more lighthearted…This little baby here is more of an 'establishment' chapter, an introduction to these 'pretty little entanglements'… ohohoho… man that's snazzy… Remember, pleeeeze R&R… nobody wants to read lousy crap, rite? 

**A/N**: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS!!!!!!! ~~~ :D:D:D *sniffles*

**Katie Weasly-Saidee Erickson**: thank uu!!! Yea it was kinda long but hey! I shortened this one just for ya… enjoy! ^^

**Sarah Christine**:mmmuah, sweetie. Thank youz!! Anyway having Pippin all emotional was sooo evil of me, wasn't it? I had great fun writing that…

**Potter Head**: here you go! Hope u enjoy this one…

**ChristiChristiTheOneEyedDog**: the image of Billy-Boyd-as-Pippin being all suave and hot is tantalizing, innit? :D I heard that he's gonna do a romantic comedy soon. Smile, girl.

**szhismine**: thank u so much!~ yeah, Pippin's cute, funny, AND he sings?! unfortunately I haven't made this so much of his chapter, but more of him will come, promise…oh and we'll get our revenge on the man and his stuuupid pony.

**The Akai-Sakura**: domo arigatou ne! ^^ don't worry, I won't torture Pippin _too_ much.. ;)

**FST**: Yesss, very complex story, yesssss, precioussss…

**Fallenhearts**: Merry's got a big role in this story as well, so just hang in there…:D

**Disclaimer**_:_

All I own right now is my brain. Which is sadly embarrassing. Oh and the other two hobbits I'm introducing. The rest are Lord Tolkien's, hiss preciouss hobbitsess… 

**Summary**: 

_it's the prequel to my 1st chapter, before Pippin got high on his not-very-successful-wedding night. Actually, decades ago before that happened... My story starts all the way back when the hobbits were only roughly 16 years of age…_

**Chapter 2 - Friends**

Poppy always knew where to look for Pippin, or Merry for that matter. As they do for her. That is, if they were separated, of course, which was a rare occasion. Lily-Rose was also constantly hovering about her dearest sister, who was barely 2 years older than she was. The four always seemed to amuse eachother and never tire for their company even after a decade of close friendship ties. They would often go over to one another's houses and dine with their family, or they would be up to a little mischief, pilfering fresh strawberries from ripen crops. One way or the other, the four would spend their time gaily, and have inexhaustible fun together. It was a grim thought, nonetheless, when sometimes they would just know what the other was thinking or doing, having being so accustomed with their quirks and traits. Some of the other hobbit-folk would find it indeed queer, and some of their friends would always tease them; for they seemed so much like blissful couples of holy matrimony. Well, of course they weren't. Poppy and the other lads would just chuckle the thought away, while Lily-Rose would flush pink, and plaster a bashful grin over her reddened face. 

                                                    Married pairs? The mere thought of it was ridiculous. 

Poppy Headstrong was a lass with deep, golden curls that crowned her head, and was blessed with fair skin, and an intense pair of cherry-red lips. But above all, she was dignified for owning the most ethereal pair of aquamarine eyes; clear as the summer sky it may seem, but deep was its blue; so much so that they looked almost surreal, and have never faltered. They beamed when she was happy, and glowed furiously still when she wasn't. Poppy would always speak her mind, unlike the other reserved maidens her age, and stands adamant to what she believes in. She was a great friend to her companions, but she could be extremely protective of them as well; just as a mother hen is to her chicks. She held a petite and adorable figure, cheery and high-spirited. Her features may seem dull to certain hobbits, but she carried her looks with such carefree flair that made her the spite of many other lasses. A few lads have tried courting her, but Poppy is as stubborn as a rock- she hated it; thinking the act of wooing a lass was simply silly or plainly vulgar.  "Or my name isn't Headstrong," she proclaimed. 

Lily-Rose however, was almost completely contradictory to her sister; the other hobbits would even doubt the thought of her being a distant relation. She was pretty nonetheless, but shy and coy, and she rarely spoke, except when the occasion warrants it. Unlike her sister, she had light, fair curls that bounced when she trotted, she kept a pair of big, round grey eyes but fine, pursed lips that had a pink tint. She was no taller than her sister, nor any braver or as outspoken, but she also had a fine trait: a sweet little curved dimple denting her right cheek. Lily-Rose being naturally timid, she rarely smiled to company; but when she did, her dimple would show and she would seem to glow, and look far more beautiful than her sister sevenfold. 

Lily-Rose loved her sister dearly, and so she followed her almost everywhere she went. That, and of course, because she would deem the attention and company from a certain hobbit…

She was zealously keen on Meriadoc Brandybuck; but she had heeded no word of it to anyone, except to her trustworthy sister. That night, in their bedroom, Poppy could only giggle at the sight of the eager, dreamy Lily-Rose who would talk obstinately about Merry. "Pop, he's got such a charming smile!" exclaimed Lily, standing on her bed. Then she would breathe out a long, wistful sigh, her eyes lost in the thought of his endearing smirk, and altogether she would collapse on her pillows, sprawled over with a beaming smile. "Don't you agree?" said a muffled voice from the pillows. To others Lily-Rose may seem reserved and modest, but to her sister she was all but. She could be such a comic relief sometimes. "_Yes_, he's got the most charming smile in all of the Shire, _yes_, he has those irresistible, debonair eyes, and I _already know_ he's got the wit and charm to sever any lass off her legs and leave her permanently disabled and _yet still melting in awe and admiration._", she finished, pressing on to each sarcastic syllable of her last few words. A short silence fell in the room, but the voice from within the pillow answered again. "You forgot the bit about his lovable laugh," reprimanded Lily, now cupping her chin with one hand, her smoky eyes looked straight into Poppy's, a little grin hidden behind her tucked lips. "Oh yes, how _could_ I." Poppy rolled her eyes, glared a menacing yet weary look at her little sister, who was chuckling away, her glazed eyes lost in thought, probably of her knight in shining armour coming to sweep her off her feet.

Alas with a sudden change into a worriedly expression, Lily darted a glare back at her sister. "…You don't think he fancies any other lass, do you?" nibbling anxiously at a finger."I doubt it. He would've told me by now if he had. Don't worry your little head, Lil. You'll hurt yourself if you do," assured Poppy, paying little attention to Lily-Rose's sudden concern. "But what if…he won't tell you the lass he fancies? Do you think…", biting her lower lip, with a little laughter in her eyes, "…it could be me?" and suddenly Lily burst out squealing and buried her head into the pillow. Not ten seconds after that, a serious grim shadowed Lily's once cheery face and she shot a look directly into Poppy's eyes once more. "What if he fancies _you_, Poppy?" 

At the mere thought of this Poppy looked up at her sister. Her expression was held seriously for a brief moment, then she exploded into bubbles of unreserved, continuous laughter. A fearful gloom seized her little sister's hazy eyes still. With that her expression turned solemn again. "My dearest Lily-Rose, if that were ever to happen, I'll give you blessing to choke me to a miserable death, so he wouldn't have any choice but to love you instead." Poppy smiled grimly. "Even in the slightest chance he ever did, you know I'm not keen on him, so it'll never happen. You should stop thinking so much." And with that, she disheveled her sister's fair hair and placed a kiss on her forehead, and blew the lanterns out, creeping lamely onto her bed. The siblings were left lost in thought under their covers, Lily probably already dreaming of her precious prince. Poppy thought for a while about what her sister had said, thinking of the possibility of a similar consequence happening to her. "But what if Pippin…" she trailed off, lost, and eventually found her way into a deep, yawning slumber.

                                                                         *                 *                 *

"She fancies you, you know," Pippin nudged his cousin, the both of them lying on the plain glade in the night sky. 

"Who fancies me?" 

"Lily-Rose of course! She always has that dreamy look when you're around," raising an eyebrow, he gave a mocking glance at Merry. "She's a pretty lass, Merry, you cheeky little thing. I'm proud of you," he mockingly congratulated his cousin, giving him a pat in the shoulder. "Oh stop it Pip. It's not like I'm going to marry her."

                                                        "Well don't you fancy her? She's such a lovely lass,"

                                                "I know she is… It's just that I might have someone else in mind."

"Oh?" Pippin suddenly shot up and giving his Merry an accusing glare. "And you didn't tell me? Wait, it's that green-eyed lass down the lane, isn't it? I knew it! Or is it the other one, her neighbour, with long, dark hair? She's pretty too. Or maybe its-"

                                     "Forget it, Pip. I won't tell you." His voice monotonous and reprimanding. 

                                                                           "But why not?" the other whined. 

"I want to see how long you can go on with it and torture yourself guessing who the lass is," he smirked. Pouting his lips, Pippin gave Merry a prim, evil glare and turned away. "Have it your way, cousin, I'll find out who she is one way or another." Long moments of silence passed by, and finally, Pippin propped up, looking straight into Merry. 

                                                                                         "Is it Poppy?"

                      "You're still thinking about that? Wow that torture thing is working better than I expected."

                                                                             "Well is it?" Pippin pressed on.

                                                "Of course not! She's our friend. One of our bestest friends."

                                                                                    "Of course she is."

                                                                "You don't want to fancy a close friend of yours."

                                                                                  "Of course you don't."

                                                                                     "it's just wrong."

                                                                                     "Of course it is."

                                                                                   "Yup, it's not right."

                                                                               "Nope, not right at all."

                               And with that, knitting their eyebrows, they both fell into a long awkward silence.

                                                                            *             *             * 

"Poppy's friend is coming by to visit next week," Merry strained and cleared his throat, trying to break off the unsettling moment.

                                                                      "Who?" Pippin inquired indifferently.

                                                                   "Daisy or Diana or something like that."

                                                                   "Oh," Pippin answered, disinterested.

~end of chapter 2~

*                 *                 *

_A/N: mmm…and so from here onwards it starts. Things will get messyyy….Lily-Rose is so much like ur default fangirl, isn't she? Mwahahaha.. anyway, yeah, R&R, (don't flame please!!!!) a lot more coming into the next chapt. See ya then… :)_


	3. Muffins

A/N: Some stuff I want to clear out about the story before any rambling…

Estella most probably won't be involved in the story…She may, though, but won't be playing any big roles.

The present story starts from when Pippin was in the Green Dragon; but for now I'll be writing chapters about their past, until it slowly unravels back into the present. I'll tell you guys when it does…I'll make it as confusing-free as possible!

And one more thing, if I'm writing any wrong information/abuse of character, please inform me because I haven't finished reading all of the books, so I don't really know if I'm right or wrong. I'll try to straighten out the bits when I can.

And finally, *takes a breath* if you want to give me _any_ suggestions about the story or where it's going, please e-mail me at ambrosian_dreams@hotmail.com I'd be too happy to listen to them. :D

A/N: I'm glad that some of you have pointed out a that my fics are a little too long… (and spacey!).. I'll make sure I'll shorten them. And thank you Tauremorna, for that warning…I'm trying my best to keep the story rolling, and, make sense at the same time. Thank you so much for those awesome reviews! *hugs*

**IMPORTANT QUESTION**: I've just realized I have NO clue of how Diamond looks like. Yeah, that's a great start, *especially* when she's a part of my story. Sad, I know… can someone please tell me?? 

**Summary:__**

_Prequel to my first chapter. The hobbits are in their mid teens. Diamond is coming to visit, Poppy is allergic to muffins, Merry is acting weird and Pippin is the main victim of the story. Enjoy._

**Disclaimer**: _They're all Tolkien's (the lucky…man), except for Poppy and her Merry-crazed sister.  _

Chapter 3 – Muffins 

Little grey irises peek in through the corners of the round windowsill of the kitchen, studying religiously the steps of an endearing blue-eyed hobbit as he walks down the lane. Strands of Lily-Rose's buttercream hair fall over her pink cheeks as she impishly bites her lower lip. She wouldn't want him to catch her _spying_ on him, now would she? Of course she wouldn't call it _spying, _justmerely _noticing_ him. Doing even his everyday activities. Literally _every_ day. That's all…

Poppy saw her little sister puckishly crouched near the window as she walked into the kitchen, and out of pure, unadulterated temptation she snuck behind her, creeping slyly and faintly to make sure her sister wouldn't notice. At the perfect moment, Poppy dived onto her victim, clawing her neck with her fingers and letting a deep roar escape her throat. Lily-Rose let out a maddened shriek and seeing it was her older sister being the culprit and not some wild beast that had found its way into their home, she started walloping her silly with the nearest tablecloth. Poppy choked in laughing fits.

"Stalking on the cute lad _again_, Lil?" Poppy asked keenly, her voice still trembling with bubbles of trailing mirth, her hand seeking balance from the nearest chair.

"I'm not stalking! I'm _just_…watching. _Very_…intently," shuffling her words, she gave her sister a trying poised look.

This only made Poppy burst out even louder, and Lily-Rose cupped her sister's mouth quickly. "Shush! What if he hears us?" Lily anxiously warned. 

"Then I'll invite him in! I might as well tell him all about you and your little '_watching'_, miss," said the muffled voice. Seeing Merry was already out of sight, Lily-Rose released her captive and started for her muffins, freshly baked and set to cool on the table.

"Mmm, Lily these look wonderful! You're such an angel," Poppy said, her eyes set on the warm, golden little cakes set in a tray.

"They aren't for you, they're for Merry," Lily-Rose answered primly. "Besides, these have poppy seeds in them, and unless you want another romp down memory lane, you wouldn't want even a nibble out of them."

Poppy remembered clearly why she despised poppy seeds; and so did Lily-Rose. So did the whole family in fact. She was about nine years old and had scoffed down a muffin their mum had baked. Minutes later Poppy was capering vigorously on the dining table, and hopped about the house giggling deliriously. Merry and Pippin were there too, as unfortunate witnesses. Soon after that incident she went down with a high fever and stayed in bed for three grueling days. The thought of it was really ironic, not to mention coincidental that Poppy was allergic to…well, poppy seeds.

"You couldn't stand the sight of a muffin for weeks after that," reminded Lily-Rose. It was true, and Poppy took a step back, away from the kitchen table and those menacing muffins. 

Just as she backed away a scrambled knock was heard at the door. "That must be Pippin. He must've sniffed your muffins miles away," answered Poppy, and she took to the doorknob. To her surprise, it was Merry; and Lily-Rose stumbled over her own foot at the sound of his voice, and was sent crashing into the dishes.

"It's alright! I'm fine! No need to worry about me!" She scrambled up, brushing away make-belief dust off her skirt. Smiling awkwardly at the four eyes that were glaring back at her, she hurriedly cleaned up after her catastrophe.

"Ah, she does that all the time," said Poppy, pouting her eyebrows and shaking her head. "So what brings you here? Pippin hasn't broken a leg or anything, has he?"

"Oh no, Pippin's fine. In fact he's coming over to have a little chat with you later. He's been thinking a lot lately. Very bad."

"Oh? Thinking about what?"

"I don't really know myself. He doesn't usually keep secrets; it's very unlike Pippin.." Merry trailed off, his eyes gazing fearfully at a bouncing blonde belle that was compact with delirium, grinning forcefully; a picnic basket in one hand. She plunked herself beside her sister and quivered at her stand.

"I…I made these for you, Merry. They're…um…umm…" 

"Muffins?" helped Poppy.

"Yes! Muffins…I was wondering if you'd l-like to have some...muffins. I m-made them this morning…these…poppy seed…muffins…! " Lily-Rose stumbled and choked on her words, her voice barely fathomable and her cheeks flushing dark pink. _Did she just say 'muffins' three times in one sentence_? Poppy thought in helpless grief, rolling her eyes.

"I'd love to! They smell wonderful," cheered Merry, his hazy blue eyes almost twinkling at the thought of warm, moist morsels of rich freshly-baked muffins sinking in his mouth. Lily-Rose felt weak in the ankles at the sight of the husky irises. 

"Aaaaaalright then," Poppy announced, getting slightly annoyed her sister's slow, dull hints. 

"Lily-Rose!" She darted hastily, "Why don't you and Merry go have a picnic outside since you've baked these lovely muffins? It's such a _nice_ day after all!" She perked her eyes and rapidly pushed the two hobbits out of the house.

"Have fun!" She slammed the door to their backs and waved the two goodbye from the kitchen window. The last of Lily-Rose that she saw was a pair of bright red cheeks, and two evil grey eyes darting back at her. _Oh you'll thank me later, Lil, _Poppy grinned to herself.

But for now, she was too distracted to think about her sister. Merry's words rang in her head. Pippin? Thinking? 

_                                                      …he's coming over to have a little chat with you later… _

Now Poppy was beginning to worry. _It's not like Pippin to do anything serious. Maybe he's going to ask about Diamond; she is coming over tonight. But maybe…maybe it's… or maybe it's nothing at all, Merry just gotten me thinking too much! That's it_. Poppy was panicking, her heart was pulsating madly and she started feeling uncomfortable in her own skin. "It's not like I've done any crime, I don't even know why I'm worrying!" She kept reassuring herself, trying to giggle away the disturbing thoughts.

                                                                 *                           *                        *

"I don't know why I'm worrying, it's not like I'm doing something wrong…" Pippin kept asking himself. He had taken a stroll around the little neighbourhood to clear his mind. Walking back and forth under the same tree a million times it seems, one might wonder why he hasn't left a large hole of his tracks in the soil. 

After hours it seemed of self-arguing, "_No, of course I'm not! And that's why I'm going right now to tell her!_" he concluded, and as if with renewed spirit he marched down the road to Poppy's door. He was going to tell her, and nothing would stop him. Nothing of course, except for _Poppy_.

                                                                 *                           *                         *  

"Pippinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" She sang, bursting at the door when she saw his face. She giggled hysterically and dragged him in with both arms. "Pippinnnn! Where have you beeeeen? You almost made me miss you! Hehe!" Poppy chuckled again, now romping about the kitchen, humming to a familiar tune. She hauled Pippin close until they were inches apart, her bright aquamarine eyes looking mischievously into his. Pippin, dumbfounded, gulped hard, his ears and cheeks burning hot at the proximity of their lips. "Pippin," she breathed, her voice calming a little.

"Yes, Poppy?" his throat was sandy, his hands were sweaty and his heart was beating furiously as he gazed back at her. Slowly her lips curled, and she chortled again. "Dance with me!"

Poppy forced him into an embrace, his hands clasped tight around her waist, and they skipped and danced around the kitchen table, and in the halls. One red, bewildered Pippin and a laughing, craze-driven Poppy. She sang a tune of an old hobbit-folk song, and despite their chaotic capering her humming was the only thing Pippin could hear. In Pippin's eyes, he saw, while they were spinning and turning and whirling across the house, the sight of the prettiest angel, and he felt something that he hadn't felt in a long while. He was happy and contented. And right there and then, Pippin felt like spending eternity just dancing, with her in his arms.

Just as they thought the world was shut out from them, a knock came on the door and the lass entered by herself. Her eyes were wide in shock, pleasant or unpleasant it was hard to tell, as she saw her dearest friend giggling madly, with a hobbit in her arms. Poppy took notice of the visitor and she shrieked in absolute, high-pitched delight. 

"Diamond! You came! Would you like to try some muffins?"

~to be continued~

A/N: Ah, how can I continue without wonderful reviewers such as you to feed me your thoughts?! Oh how?? How?!?

Post A/N: ah, I hope you didn't find that confusing. Still trying to get used to making my chaps a little more packed… okay so I got Poppy high on L-R's muffins….And Pippin didn't do much this chapter. Well he _couldn't_. Anyway what do you think about Merry together with Lily-Rose? Cute, no? hehe more on that and (hopefully) the next chap would be more stable…trust me, writing a fic when you downed 3 different painkillers is not good…


	4. Don't Go Where I Can't Follow

A/N: I've created a profile for Diamond (since I really had no idea how she looked like, honest) and I guess that'll have to stick through to the end of the story. Anyway, I'm a little tired to ramble, so read on! And thank you again for the loyal reviews! :D

**Summary:**

Pippin is spending a little more time with Diamond than Poppy would like him to… is his best friend getting a little jealous over the two of them? Is Merry getting slightly interested in Poppy?! Oh, the drama! 

**_Disclaimer_****:** need I add more?

Chapter 4 – Don't Go Where I Can't Follow 

It seemed like ages had pass by since Diamond had arrived at Poppy's door. She was now well acquainted with the other two hobbit-lads (plainly she was already close to Poppy and Lily-Rose, her family being close in relations to hers) and was always eager to hang around with them. Since then she constantly visited the humble hobbit-hole when chance would offer her, and she would stay over for as long as weeks when she could. Poppy and Lily never really did mind; as they, too, treat Diamond as their own sister (their ages were never too far apart anyway) and they loved her company. Needless to say, Diamond grew a lot closer to Poppy and Lily-Rose (if it was even possible) and, of course, became fonder of Merry and Pippin. Diamond would often visit them along with the Headstrong sisters, and she would spend many afternoons fooling around with them; and the five hobbits would share many picnic-evenings together.

Naturally, Merry and Pippin enjoyed her company as much; she was greatly entertaining, but yet still kept an air of composure, and she was awfully lovable. She was indeed, very pretty too (even among their folk). She was crowned with long, deep, dark curls that swept till her elbow, and set in her eyes were light, hazel gems that glinted cheerfully when she would bubble into sweet mirth. She was slightly taller than Poppy, and was fairer and far less notorious. Diamond certainly had a touch of innocence and purity that no other hobbit had, and everyone loved her. There was nothing _not_ to love about her, really, but only sometimes the other lasses would snarl enviously whenever she passed by.

Clearly, she had many admirers that swept her feet, but like Poppy, she had no pure interest in them. As time went on as a matter of fact, she grew unexpectedly fonder for their cheery green-eyed friend, no other than the ever-stumbling Perigrin Took.

"I think he's adorable, that's why!" Diamond snapped playfully, when she finally told Poppy - who was in choking fits when she found out. Poppy winced at the thought of Diamond liking Pippin, but she would only hearten and support her close friend's preference. Pippin, was, no doubt, '_adorable'_, if what she really meant was that he was adorably vulnerable, and adorably clumsy. She thought of Di's fancying Pippin awkward at first, but then again, she didn't know why. There wasn't anything wrong with it. He was, her friend of course, and they would always spend willing hours with eachother. Then again she imagined Diamond and Pippin being a perfect couple, especially after that incident when they were both caught by Farmer Maggot…or that time when they baked a cake together for Lily-Rose's birthday last year…or when they were doing this, or doing that…

Poppy huffed at the thought, and maybe, she shouldn't feel too uncomfortable about this, they did seem like the ideal people for eachother, and she wouldn't want to stop Diamond from thinking otherwise. She only noticed that lately Pippin, too, was always spending more time with Diamond and less with herself; when before, when they were younger Poppy and Pippin were inseparable; they were closer to eachother than to Merry or Lily-Rose. Now Poppy would often hang about her sister and her smoky blue-eyed beloved, while Pippin would be about with Diamond somewhere else.

                                                    *                                      *                                      *

"Ah, I might think Pippin really fancies her," winked Merry, as the three sat down under a shady tree in the dull afternoon. Poppy only snorted. "That dimwitted klutz? I doubt he would ever like any lass. "

"My, my, are we getting a little jealous?" he snickered in return, Lily-Rose only hanging after Merry's words and not really listening too intently to their subject.

"What would I be jealous about?!" Poppy snapped suddenly. "Why would I be jealous of Diamond if Pippin would always trail after the ribbons on the bow of her hair, or if he's always around her, and I barely even see him anymore?!" Her voice trembled, and she gave Merry (who was now frightfully scared) a fuming glare  but her eyes were evidently damp, and were glazed with tears that he hadn't really taken notice of before. Merry was suddenly aware that he had gone too far, and tried to reach out for Poppy. She only jerked back when he came close. 

"I think I'm going to go take a walk. Don't try and follow me." she said primly to them both, though her voice was shuddering with swallowed tears. And quickly she had left them, and walked off somewhere distant in the greens of the Shire. 

                                                    *                                      *                                      *

Later that evening Lily-Rose went back home, and was kindly accompanied by Merry. Though, even until the sun had set they still hadn't heard of any news about Poppy, or Pippin, or of Diamond. Lily-Rose was delirious at the thought of having him for company, but was far too bothered by what happened earlier in the afternoon to really care. 

"I've never seen her cry like that before," she breathed. 

"I haven't either. I'm really worried about her now…I wonder if she's alright."  Lily-Rose was on the verge to cry herself, for she cared really deeply for her sister, and she hoped that nothing wrong would come to her. Merry placed his hand over hers and held it tight. Lily shivered when she felt his warm hand over hers, but felt contented still. 

"Don't worry, she'll be alright. I'm sure she will. She'll be back home soon, definitely." He whispered sweet nothings to her, his voice low and coarse, truthful and promising nonetheless. There in the living room they both sat, and waited patiently for Poppy to return.

Hours it seems had passed and still no news of her. Merry finally decided to go and search for Poppy himself.

"Stay here and wait, just in case she gets back. I'll be back soon," he told Lily, and she submissively sat and stayed quiet in the living room, waiting for any news of her sister, or even of Pippin and Diamond. Neither of them had returned, and the night was growing old.

                                                    *                                      *                                      *

The moon was pale and round in the dark sky, but the clouds swept across her now and then, and for that Merry could barely see through the shadows of the night. He went from door to door, asking about her, and searched high and low, but his attempts were in vain. He was now tired and weary, and it was getting late. Still, he roamed through the night, searching ceaselessly for Poppy. 

And when he felt he would come to no avail, he found her: a little shadow lying against a tall tree on a steep hill, small and crouched. He climbed up and came closer to her, calling out her name. She was hugging her knees silently, but had shook a little when she heard him. Not a few feet from her stood a huffing Merry, as she peeped through her golden curls that were marring her view. She looked up at him, and gave him a weary smile. His hair was in a horrid mess and his clothes stained with dirt. Evidently he had searched hard for her.

"Come sit with me," she said, patting the grassy earth beside her invitingly. Merry walked close to her and sat there obediently. 

The two hobbits sat under the dark tree, and laid before them was a vast view of Hobbiton and the little hobbit-holes, with their round glowing windows and their smoke-clouds that were let from the chimneys.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" she breathed, breaking the silence between them.

"It is," answered Merry. "You could almost see everybody's houses from here. Look, there's Sam's garden! And that's Frodo's place," he said, his voice just audible enough for Poppy to listen. She laughed, and Merry was pleased and happy to hear her when she did. They stayed quiet for a few minutes, but Merry finally spoke again.

"Lily misses you, Poppy. And I bet Pippin does too." Merry said, gazing deep into her clear blue eyes as she watched the view contently. The fine wind brushed her hair, and Merry tucked a loose lock behind her ear. Poppy, perplexed by the sudden gesture, turned to look at him. Merry looked tired and weary, but his glistening eyes showed that he cared deeply for her, and was too concerned to let her off astray again. She finally spoke out.

"I'm sorry I reacted the way I did this afternoon… I really didn't know what came over me…" she trailed off, her words lost in the cool breeze.

"It's my fault. I brought it up, so don't you go put yourself on the blame," he chided softly. "Pippin is a bit of a dimwit, and you were right about that…But he does care for you, klutz or no, more than anything else in the world, I warrant."

"You really think so?"

"Of course!" he uttered earnestly, not a hint of a lie in his eyes.

She smiled again, cheery as she once was before.

"Thank you, Merry." She leaned close to him and brushed his hair aside, planting a kiss on his temple. The latter flushed red to his ears but Poppy only gave out a slight chuckle.

"Let's get back home before your sister goes mad. You should be a little hungry yourself, shouldn't you?" suggested Merry, after the conversation died out again. Poppy soon agreed to go (for she didn't know of her sister's concern, and she was getting _very_ hungry), and followed after the hobbit in front of her, as he trailed back for home under the pale moonlit night.

Even when they had returned they heard no news of Pippin or Diamond, and Lily Rose had already fallen asleep in the living room. Not wanting to wake her, Merry took her in his arms and carried her off to her bed. Poppy snickered at the thought of her sister's expression if she'd known Merry had actually _carried_ her, but she kept silent nonetheless. She'd probably tell her later in the morning.

The incident in the afternoon wasn't mentioned anymore after that night, and Lily-Rose refused to bring it up again, anyway. Later that night Diamond had crept in, and told Poppy of their whereabouts earlier that day. She was giggling happily and told her stories that they had been pilfering berries again, and after that, they had left for the Green Dragon and had a drink or two and were talking ceaselessly throughout the night. Poppy listened intently to her story nevertheless, but deep in her mind was a flaming desire, and a burning jealousy. _'Oh I'll show that Took when I see him,' _thought Poppy. _'I'll show him not to mess around with Poppy Headstrong,' _She muttered under her breath, curving a menacing smile behind her lips. 

~ to be continued ~

A/N: Poppy's getting a little cheeky, isn't she?? as usual, review please!!~ tell me what you think about Lily and Merry, and if the both should work out together? I've got a little plot for her, and that'll be in chapters to come… :) review please and thank you!!!~ :D:D:D the next chap will be Pippin-centric I'm sure, and Poppy's got a little trick up her sleeve…ohoho…til my next update! :D

A/N: I've recently posted an Aragorn/Éowyn fic… it's titled Hope Nonetheless and please check it out if you can! :D 


	5. Perchance, to Dream

**A/N**: Thank you so much for the sweet reviews! *hugs* the thought to remove this fic did cross my mind once, but you wonderful people gave me refreshed hope. Mmmuah! :D

**A/N**: Man this was a creepy morning. My mom found TWO tarantulas in the bathroom. She was screaming like a ringwraith at 6 a.m. Imagine what it's doing to my mental health. Can you actually find _Tarantulas _in this part of the world in the first place?! …. Anyway.

**A/N:** back to the story. Last chap we found a _very_ wound up Poppy, a pretty much elated Diamond and now we'll find an endangered Pippin. Mwahaha.

**Summary**: Pippin's spending too much time with Diamond and Poppy doesn't like it at all. Premeditated Evil ensues while Merry gives hints about his feelings for Poppy. Lily-Rose on the other hand … well… read on!

**Disclaimer**: I only own my brain. And my baby acer laptop. Damn it, Tolkien. You _always_ get the cooler stuff.

Chapter 5 – Perchance, to Dream 

It was a damp, grey morning in the Shire, and Perigrin Took was awfully bored. He figured he could spend time with Diamond and Merry today, and …Poppy! And Lily-Rose! It feels like ages since he's seen the two sisters. So, he made his way through the grey-greens of Hobbiton and skipped his way to their little home. Simply enough he let himself in through the door, and before him was hell on earth; Poppy and her sister in an argument on something… about Merry?

"He --WHAT?"

"You heard me right." The blue-eyed lass smiled impishly. 

"POPPY YOU'RE JOKING, RIGHT? OH I KNOW YOU ARE!"

"Then how else did you end up in the bedroom? What, you _dreamt_ your way there?"

Lily-Rose stood erect staring at the floor; her eyes opened so wide you could've sworn she was poring out for a broken needle near her feet. Then she blushed a bright pink and looked up at her sister gaping. Poppy was still smiling mischievously at her, lifting an eyebrow.

"If I wasn't mistaken you also mumbled something while he was carrying you. Something like 'Marry me, Merry…'"

Lily-Rose shrieked out of her wits and ran into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. To believe the embarrassment she was going through. The lad she had fallen head over heels for actually _did _sweep her off her feet and carried her all the way to her bed, moreover he had pulled over the blanket and tucked her in. Oh the mortification. She won't be able to bear a sight of him ever again. Her hair in a forbidden mess, she zapped from the living room into her own bedroom in the blink of an eye. All that was left of her was the great slam of the door.

"Merry carried her." Poppy told a dumbstruck Pippin, simultaneously tilting his jaw upwards to meet his lip with one finger. 

"Ah," he replied, an air of awkwardness in his voice. 

Poppy looked different today. He noticed. She seemed so…cold. He felt an aura of evil, like as if she was about to destroy the world in a snap of a finger, or anything that had caused her to be so moody. Her deep, blonde hair was tied in a tight bun, with a few strands that were let loose to fall on her cheek. She gave Pippin an extraordinary glare as she was clearing up the mess her sister had caused, and her eyes…they were so cold and terrible, and yet so beautiful.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked him, finally, after Pippin had seemed so dazed. "Close the door behind you, dreamer." Her voice was utterly monotonous and bitter, and Pippin thought…_what if she were to snap her finger and blow **me** to bits instead?_

A wisp of Pippin's tousled hair fell and marred his green eyes, and hastily he swept them back in place. "Poppy, are you alright?"

"Fine. Have you packed for the camp tonight?" Her reply instant. She paid no honest interest in Pippin.

Yes, the lot of them were going to sleep over in the woodlands tonight, just for a little fun. "Um, I'm almost done with it." Quickly changing the subject, he asked  "Is Di—"

"She's still asleep." Poppy snapped. Pippin was afraid of her now, and weird thoughts came into his head. Heck, Poppy could be moody enough to actually murder him right on the sofa. What was all this about?

"I suggest you start packing. We'll be leaving soon. Go grab Merry and we'll meet later in the evening." 

Pippin gulped. Had he done anything wrong to her? He only complied with a nod and left the Ice Queen in her cold castle.

                                                                           *                    *                    *

"I don't know, Merry, I really don't know what's gong on with her," Pippin eeped in a tiny voice, hoping to get an answer from his confidante. 

"I don't know either, Pip. Why don't you go figure that out yourself, eh, lad?" Merry replied. From his tone of voice he actually sounded accusatory, and Pippin felt hurt (not to mention confused) and the two friends walked in awkward silence for a while. A long interval passed before Merry had said anything else. He let out a long sigh and looked up to the sky as if he were to find some lost hope.

"She cares about you, Pippin. She really does. Don't hurt her, like you did. When you left with Diamond without a word she couldn't think straight."

Pippin parted his lips to have his own say. He was in terrible shock that his friend had actually brought that up, something that he thought everyone took amiss and simply ignored. Alas, he only let out a long breath. His waited for Merry to finish. 

"…And I care for her, Pippin, so don't you ever hurt her again." And with that, he gave Pippin a freezing look in his eyes, his blue irises somewhat gleaming with old tears.

This had certainly made Pippin jerk to a standstill while they walked. He felt a cold twist in his heart. Never had Merry said anything so serious like that. He retorted back a futile rush, his own emerald eyes had tears that dared to fall from them. "I didn't mean to, Merry! I care for her just as much! You know that! It was just that night that-"

"That what, Pip, that you left her to cry alone and Lily and I were worried sick about her, and searched and waited for her all night?!"

Pippin was pale. "She…what?" He hadn't known this had happened. Neither one of them had mentioned this before. He was utterly dumbstruck.

                                                          "Promise me, Pip, just take good care of her, alright?"

Pippin couldn't do anything, but replied him solemnly. "I will." He didn't really want to bring the topic up if they would only get involved in a fight with eachother. And so that was left of that night, and Merry and Pippin walked together in slilence to Poppy's house. 

                                                                         *                    *                    *

Soon enough, Diamond and Poppy was already outside their home, chatting away as if nothing had happened. Lily-Rose was seen somewhat hiding behind her sister, face flushed and hidden behind Poppy's golden curls.

 "Set to go?" Diamond asked. Each hobbit had a little pack with them, filled with things to last them the night. Soon enough, evening had dawned on them, and already they had lit a huge fire in a circle where they camped. It seemed that night that all their worries were over, and everyone was jostling around, telling stories and poems and they sang and sang all night. Even Lily-Rose had joined in the fun most comfortably, and was dancing around the fire along with Poppy and Diamond following after her. The two lads watched and laughed all night, until they had eaten and drank enough to fall horizontal around the cheerful flame. Diamond slept curled up under her blanket, and Lily-Rose was last seen near Merry, who was sleeping soundly, her head lain against his chest. But Poppy… she wasn't sleeping. She was up, and tiptoeing softly towards Pippin who was in a deep sleep, his cute lips mumbling of a waking dream.

                                                                         *                    *                    *

                                                "Wake up, Pippiiiiiiiin," a familiar warm whisper chirped in his ears. 

"Five more minutes…"grumbled the voice under the blanket, and he turned away from the eager lass. It was just about close to midnight, and he was tired after their fooling around earlier. Ignoring Pippin's attempt to shun her away from his deep sleep, Poppy plopped onto the ground, lying next to him, gazing intently into his face. _Sure he looked grumpy, but was he adorable. _Biting her lower lip, her keen, aquamarine eyes pored on his boyish, childish features. _He has such fine, cherry-red lips… and the sweetest dimples,_ she thought. _It seems as if they're smiling at me_. Sure enough, he and his dimples _were _smiling lightly, even though his eyes were still closed tight. 

            "I know you're looking at me, Poppy, and just the thought of it can't help but keep me awake," he mouthed.

                                                     "It's your dimples," She giggled. "They're smiling at me…"

                             "I can't do anything Poppy, dimples…they just tend to do that," answered Pippin. 

               Relinquishing the thought that sleeping would probably be impossible tonight, he opened his eyes. 

_                                                                            And did he open his eyes._

Not five inches from his face, lay a sweet angel, her features divine in the gleam of the pale moonlight. Her blue eyes shone clear like water, and a few strands of her dark, curly hair had fallen over her neck and forehead. She wrinkled her cute little button nose, and the sight of Pippin's eyes fixed upon her made her fair cheeks glow a rosy hue. She was biting her lower lip and looked astoundingly endearing, almost impossible to resist. Taking his hand, he tucked away a lock of her sunny hair behind her ear.He thought to himself_, Poppy you look_ _so_…

                                                                                    "…pretty."

                                             "What is?" Poppy inquired curiously, her blue eyes mischievous.

Pippin, only now realizing that the words had escaped his lips, grew awfully pink. Trying to escape the subject, he fumbled,                                                                         

                                                "Wh-What are you doing here, at this time of the night?"

                 "Now that I've got your attention," _As if she never did_, he thought, "I wanted to show you something."

                                                                                          "Now?"

"Yes, now!" she insisted. If you keep yourself tucked under your covers, asking me questions, it's going to be dawn soon, and we both are going to miss it."

"Miss what?" He persisted. She rolled her eyes and took him by his arm, dragging him out of his sleep. They crept silently past the trees and berry-bushes; not wanting to cause havoc at this ungodly hour. "Come, quietly," whispered Poppy, still biting her lip mischievously, smiling at Pippin. He felt a rush of heat creeping up his cheeks once again. 

Once the two hobbits were out of the thick woods, Poppy ran, dragging a drowsy Pippin behind her. Looking back at him, she found herself looking into a pair of lazy, grey-green eyes of a dumbfounded hobbit. Giggling to herself, they finally reached the end of the chase.

                                                                           *                    *                    *

              "You woke me up in the middle of the night just to bring me _here_?" It was their usual spot under the tree.

                                                                 "No, silly, I woke you up to show you…_this_!"

and with that, they stepped away from under the tree, and she pointed to the dark, navy sky. It was absolute, a massive space, and in its clear vastness, it flowed a wandering stream that had shades of cream and the late evening sky, and it riverred all across the heavenly night. Numerous stars glittered and were sprinkled all over, some large and shone brightly, some dimmer and seemed like specks of polished diamonds. Once in a while they'd see a thin stroke of light pass by, but ultimately, gleaming whiter still was the round Moon, and it shone, ethereal and pure, illuminating brilliantly in the dark- making all else around it merit a dimmed luminosity.

                                            "It's gorgeous, isn't it?" awed Poppy, her eyes still searching the sky.

"It is," he answered, not taking his gaze off her eyes as they sparkled innocently as the moon shone on them. Poppy noticed that Pippin hadn't really looked into the sky but had only looked at her. The very thought of this made her chuckle again, and her mere mirth was a sweet delight to Pippin's ears. Turning back to him, noticing that he hadn't moved his gaze from her _at all, _she took him by the jaw and tipped his head upwards. "Look up _there_," she commanded. Once she let go of him, almost immediately, he turned his gaze back at her once more. She tilted his head to the sky again, but defiantly, like a loyal puppy, he turned his sight onto her yet again. She let out a timid laugh at the thought of Pippin's head bobbing back at her like a spring. Eventually, Pippin _did_ look up into the sky, and the both of them were contentedly lost in space.

That night, the two hobbits lay under the blanket of the night sky, searching for shooting stars and naming their favourite glittering jewel. Then something hit Pippin; the incident that happened the other night. He gave out a roughed whisper to Poppy, as if to make sure nobody else could heed them. "Poppy I just wanted to say… that that night…" but before he could continue, Poppy laid a finger on his lips, and said "Don't think of such things…" and they said no word of it anymore, and left it as that.

Eventually their eyelids lay heavier, and blurred their sight into a quiet slumber, and soon to a pleasant, longing dream…

… Little did they notice a figure lingering in the shadows, out of sight from them; his forlorn, hazy blue eyes crestfallen in the moonlight.

Post A/N: PLEASE R&R!!! ______________ *Mmuah!* oh by the way, I just put up a new fic at ff.net - Elements of the Antagonist. Go have a shot at it! 


	6. Rainfall

**A/N: **I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I had. Things get pretty serious from here onwards. Anyway, I'm way too sleep-lacked to ramble on, so here it is. Read and (HOPEFULLY) review, and most of all, enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** No, seriously, what do **you** think?!

Chapter 6 – Rainfall 

Pippin had slept through all morning, and woke up feeling something jabbing his rib. As he peeled open his eyelids he found that Merry was standing not a few inches to his right, holding a long branch and poking at him. "Finally, you're awake. I had half the mind thinking you were dead or something. What are you doing all the way here?"

And suddenly, he remembered what had happened the night before. Yes, Poppy brought him over here, and…

"Pippin! We were looking everywhere for you! Don't go wondering around again like that!" came a voice from behind Merry. That was Poppy, back to her normal self again, Mother Hen and all, rest assured. But what did she mean by 'looking everywhere for you'? _Didn't she just bring me here herself?_

"But I thought that –that you…brought me here last night –and and…"                                                                                                               

"How many drinks _did_ you have, lad?"

"Must've been quite a bit if he was sleep-walking all the way back to the glade," suggested Poppy. Pippin lay there dumbstruck; with Merry and Poppy staring back at him as if he were some bizarre creature that fell from the sky. "Had I been dreaming about it all? About the stars and you and-"

Merry snickered and Poppy shook her head and rolled her eyes up to the heavens. By now he could hear Lily-Rose and Diamond's voices calling out, and Merry hollered back at the two. "Perfect, the rest are here. Let's get you off of here before you start talking about any elves or dragons or whatnot. Really, Pippin, you better get hold of yourself soon. Oh dear, what's happened to your hand?!"

Pippin sat up on his elbows, and he realized how much grave pain it was to actually move himself. He winced as he felt little slashes and cuts around his arm and body, and Merry had to help him up on his feet without Pippin falling off again on his bum.

                                                                           *                    *                    *

"You are such a fool, Pippin," Diamond said, giggling. "Now, this is going to hurt a little…"

"Ow-!" squeaked the injured hobbit as Diamond dabbed a ball of cotton on his wounds. "I told you, now, didn't I? The oils might sting a little, but your wounds will grow out of your skin faster than any of Sam's gardenias."

The bit about it being painful wastrue, and he whimpered again as Diamond softly swabbed on the abrasions. Despite the amount of bruises Pippin suffered through, she was amazingly careful with them and her movements were always soft and gentle. Pippin felt his insides knotting when she came closer and took his arm and carefully dabbed on his gash. Diamond would bite her lower lip as she carefully traced the cuts, and every time she did, locks of her dark hair would fall over her big brown eyes. 

"It's like you ran head first into a bush of thorns, Pip! Let me get on that nasty cut right there…" and Diamond came closer, her face not a few inches from Pippin's and carefully, she took a fresh cotton ball and swabbed it slowly and caringly across the slash on the apple of his cheek. 

Diamond look amazingly beautiful at this distance, Pippin thought, and he could see her little freckles he hadn't really noticed before. And her crystalline orbs, how innocent they looked…Pippin read through her features while he could, and just as Diamond was done, she found his eyes were shot at hers. The two were lost in each others' gaze for a while, and only when he realized this, Pippin bit his lip, and he flushed pink to the ears, and his sight scattered wildly and stared about their surrounding. Diamond only gave him an earnest smile and planted a kiss on his cheek where it had bruised a little. "That's a little luck for you to heal on…" and you thought he could fluster anymore. Pippin burned, and he flew up to heaven with that little kiss on his cheek, and flew right back down to Middle-earth, where he still lay. "…and in vain hope that you'll stop hurting yourself so much!" continued Diamond, as she left Pippin to himself in the room.  

Needless to say, Pippin was walking with a skip to his step, smiling at the neighbours as he passed by. That day he realized that his heart lay in Diamond's hands, and the little hobbit was delirious all afternoon.

"Ah, he's in love he is, that boy," said an old hobbit who was sitting outside his home, pipe in hand. "I'd never think Poppy would _ever_ admit it. About time, too," returned his wife, who was sitting by him. "Admit what, Rosamund?"

"Well, that she loves him, of course! Those two have been around eachother since they could barely walk!"

"Poppy! Poppy? I was talking about _Diamond_, my dear. Not Poppy,"

"Diamond? Why, bless the stars! I'd never known!" and as easily as that, rumours came to pass around the Shire, but neither Pippin nor Diamond did ever acknowledge or deny them, and they were left as that. 

                                                                           *                    *                    *

That day, Pippin lay alone in the cool shade of a tree, and spent the whole afternoon daydreaming of Diamond. He did love her, of course, but he also felt something, a little feeling in his heart that held him back. He never did realize it, but a little bit of Poppy lived in him. He could think about Diamond and her only for a whole week, but he always had that gut feeling that he could never have her, or that something's always stopping his wanting to love her, or that weird sort. He couldn't understand it, but for now, there wasn't a care in the world left for the lad. Fidgeting about, he decided he should tell Merry about this, about the odd feelings he's been getting lately. 

Propping up, he dusted himself and walked straight to Merry's little hobbit-hole, only to find that he wasn't in it. Restless and hopeful, he went in search for him still, though dark clouds were already forming in the sky.

Slowly it started to drizzle, but still Pippin scouted around the neighbourhood for his cousin. Alas, his search had led him to a wide glade, and seeing a figure stand beneath a tree he started towards it, in hope to find his friend. 

He ran for the tree, a bright smile beamed from his face, with droplets of rain rolling down his cheek and dripping from his dark hair. Merry was there, and Pippin could already hear the sound of his laughing. He ran towards him.

Pippin was already close to him when suddenly, he stopped short. His heart thumped hell upon him, his feet froze to the wet ground. The words Merry had spoken to him before stroke down upon him as thunder rolled across the sky. The rain was falling heavy on him. He didn't expect this.

Well, he didn't expect to see heavy rainfall in Hobbiton. Nobody did.

He didn't expect to see Merry and Poppy together, kissing, either.

~end of chapter 6~

                                                                           *                    *                    *

A/N: ooooh, evil, evil cliffie. Review!


	7. Cold Waters

**Chapter 7 – Cold Waters**

He couldn't really remember anything after that. All he could feel then was darkness overcoming him, icy blood flowed through his wretched heart while the rain kept pouring heavily, mercilessly on. Out of natural instinct or fear or salvation he didn't know, but he ran; and ran as far and fast as he could through the cold mud and the rain that pricked like needles on his reddened face.

Tears were running down his cheeks, but they were oblivious to him; flowing few among the millions of droplets that fell from the sky. All he could think of was running, running as far as his legs could carry him, and never tarry; but behind him Merry ran after through the slippery soil, stopping at nothing on his way.

"Pippin! Pippin!!" he cried over and over but Pippin never gave heed to the words; and still kept on running. He ran in through the thin woods; his clothing and skin slashed and bruised by the thorn-bushes and wild thicket. His legs were weary, tears fell limitlessly and for one moment, Pippin lost all trace of hope and his lagging feet faltered. He tripped by the side of a river, lying still on the ground with the rainwater still piercing on his cold, frail body.

Seeing this, Merry caught up with him and quickly grasped Pippin's arm and held him up, but Pippin jerked away and braved a fist to the side of Merry's head. 

"WHY, MERRY?!" he cried aloud, trying ghastly to utter a coherent phrase between choked tears.

Merry evaded his punch and took him by his arm. Pippin screamed louder and drove his free arm weakly into Merry's jaw. The freezing rain blurred his vision and numbed his limbs, but he took all the energy he had left and drove his other fist at Merry again. 

"PIPPIN! I DIDN'T MEAN THIS TO HAPPEN! I WAS GOING TO T-" and furtively, Merry dodged another fist before he could finish his sentence.

"HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!" 

"DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY, PIPPIN?!"

"WHY?! TELL ME, MERRY!"

 IT'S BECAUSE I THINK I LOVE HER, PIP!"

and Pippin froze hearing the words, and took a step back from Merry, stoic and deadened. He shook his head violently and screamed in argument. 

"SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!"

"WHY WOULD I TAKE THE WORDS FROM SOMEONE WHO HURTS HER FEELINGS, DOESN'T EVEN CARE TO LISTEN TO HER AND LEFT HER TO CRY AT NIGHT?!"

"SHUT UP!!"

"SHE CRIED FOR YOU, PIPPIN! ALL THIS WHILE SHE'S BEEN WASTING HER TEARS ON _YOU_!"

"I SAID SHUUUTTT UUUPPP!!!"

And Pippin's voice softened for a moment while the words came into him; and slowly Pippin realised the truth of his words. Merry was right. He didn't deserve her. Slowly he felt his legs weakening, and when lightning flashed he flinched; and as darkness took him he fell into the raving river.

Seeing this, Merry dived into the biting waters and screamed for Pippin; but Pippin barely floated limp while Merry's voice was muffled by the rushing waters. Merry swam as hard as he could to reach him, evading rocks and jagged boulders while he stretched his arm out for his friend. He wrestled with the waves that were choking him and the wailing squall until finally, he caught hold of Pippin's sleeve and dragged him to the side of the river and threw him onto the bare earth.

Pippin coughed and spluttered water and mud, and the two lay stationary on the ground while the storm slowly ceased.

And for a brief moment, Merry thought he caught a glimpse of a smile from the severely thrashed Pippin, bruised and bleeding slightly on the forehead.

Catching his breath, Pippin said solemnly, "You're right," Merry glanced at him quizzically and Pippin continued. "I _don't_ deserve her."

And while the two lads still lay unmoved, they heard Lily-Rose's voice calling out, and found her trembling in fear when she finally found them both. She broke down on her knees and tried to string her words together when Merry asked her what was wrong.

"Poppy," she stammered, in between sobs and choking back her tears, "sh- she f-fell…"

~end of chapter 7~

*                    *                    *

A/N: I'm getting more twisted by the day, aren't I? Sorry for the long delay but I hope the story isn't ditched just yet… we're already nearing the end to this story ^__^ Please read and review! Thank youuuuuuu…..^_^ *hugs*

And to my two most faithful reviewers, The Akai-Sakura and NeverSayDie, thank you so much for staying with my fic. You have no idea how much you've helped me!


	8. A New Journey

**A/N**: I AM REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY!!! I really am!! Sigh… idiots never learn, I'm telling you…

**A/N**: First, I'd like to thank all of you who have reviewed, not forgetting Starlit Niphredil who gave me the nudge for me to continue this… thanks, girl! Badly needed it!

**_Summary:_**_ Lily-Rose looks back on the matters at hand… her sister is now ill, and a dispute had broken off with Merry and Pippin. How will things go from hereon? CHAPTER 8 FINALLY UP! YEAH! R&R please!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ No matter how many times I click my ruby shoes, I still don't own any of Tolkien's works._

Chapter 8 – A New Journey 

Lily-Rose plants a kiss her sister's forehead, tucking her frail body beneath the soft sheets. A weary smile crossed her face as she reminisced the times when Poppy used to tuck _her _into bed. Lily-Rose knew her sister's wellbeing depended on her now, and she embraced the responsibilities that weighed down on her too willingly. It was her turn to take care of her sister.

Poppy lay still in her bed, dazed in a somewhat prolonged dream, like ones in those stories of men where a princess would be in a deep, spellbound sleep and a knight of kings would come and rescue her; deeming her free and returned to his country bearing his proud conquest.

Their current situation hadn't revered much from those old stories, only this time, the sleeping princess had _two_ knights by her side – None other than the hazy blue-eyed lad and his cousin. Merry lay slumped in a chair on the left of her bed, and Pippin,- who was kneeling on the floor with his elbows propped up on her bed – was now fast asleep, head rested in his arms. All three are now dormant after the tiring incident that happened earlier that night – which consequently earned the three either a wounded arm, a pained limb or a mangled forehead.

When Lily-Rose saw that all was quiet, softly she blew out the lighted wick and left them at peace. She gave a last look of endearment at Merry, (who looked too adorable sleeping) and, tiptoeing out of the room, she went and held sanctuary her own little place; a small uninhabited room where she would ponder on things; and occasionally, write in her journal entries. And this, she thought, was _very_ much the occasion.

Lighting a candle and placing it on the corner of her desk, she picked up a quill, lightly dipping it in ink before it dribbled into swift words of sentences.

_September the 21st, 1418_

It's been so long since anything big had happened in this little place. That was until today, one that almost everybody noted queer - the sudden heavy downpour that hailed in during the evening. I had just cooked dinner when I realized Poppy wasn't in. Of course I got a little worried, so I went off searching for her through every home I knew, but nobody knew where she was. I had a feeling things weren't right somehow, and I was getting more nervous after each failing attempt at finding her. Not even Frodo nor Sam knew her whereabouts! Oddly enough, even Merry and Pippin were gone, too. By my aunt's name, if this isn't the most worrying situation I don't know what is.

_So I went off to try my luck around the outskirts of the town, and that's when I found her! She was soaking wet in the rain (as I was, too) and was apparently chasing after something, or some_one_. I tried calling out to her but my voice came out muffled through the growling thunder and rain. What else could I have done but to chase after her? The mental image would seem quite amusing right now; with her chasing after something, and me chasing after her. But at the time I only wanted to get Poppy back home safe, sound _and_ dry._

_The rain poured on mercilessly, and the chase went on until we reached a slope down the path. It was then that I saw Poppy trip over and fell sprawling to the gravel grounds. I was emotionless. My limbs froze, the blood in my veins chilling my entire body. When I finally got to her, I found she lay pale and unmoving, and I noticed a trace of blood on the side of her forehead. I took her shoulders in my hands and shook her hard, screaming out to her, calling out her name but she didn't answer me. I slumped over her still body, tears creeping down my cheeks amongst the droplets of rain._

_Just as I felt I had lost all hope; I saw someone running in the distance. And bless me, it was Sam! He had offered to help me look for Poppy earlier then, but I declined. I could search for her myself. But knowing Sam, he would've flipped the Shire right side up to find Poppy for me. And thank my lucky stars he did._

_He took Poppy home while I went off to search the other two. I was still in a crying stupor when I had finally found them. Though, something queer worth noting was that the two were actually fighting when I arrived! But during the moment I couldn't care less. I immediately informed them of what happened to Poppy._

_We're all at home now, safe and sound, with Poppy fast asleep in bed. Sam got me some help in using some herbal remedies to help Poppy in healing, but he told me there's no knowing when she'll wake up. We'd have to see what will happen in the morning, he said. _

_Merry and Pippin were by her side the whole time since we got home, trying their best to relieve her. After tonight the two never seemed to fight again, and I didn't dare bring the subject up. It would be far too much to handle in one day. I left them alone with her for now._

_To make matters even more peculiar, there's Gandalf who came by to visit a few days ago, probably just bringing some mischief to the Shire. Frodo was quite fond of him, but I was quite doubtful of this wizard… I'll not delve into the matter as much. I've been quite shaken up, too, and I think I shall take a rest. Poppy's got two hobbits safeguarding her tonight._

_- - -_

It's September the 23rd today. And Poppy only knew of one that mattered above all else in this one instant. She stood stoic in her sister's room, a piece of parchment clutched in one hand. Her hair in a godforsaken mess, her misty grey eyes searched the floor as if to find some sort of hope, maybe a miracle to take shape in that one spot in the ground. To say the least, she had bore a hole in the wooden flooring. Her emotions were one of those of a dire combination: shock, worry, and hopelessness.

Merry, Pippin, and Frodo and Samwise were gone.

And the letter in her hand had just been substantial support

* * *

A/N: more to come! review please!!!

.


End file.
